


Небо в сердце

by Azul_Lirio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Lirio/pseuds/Azul_Lirio
Summary: Редко кто встречал соулмейта в таком юном возрасте. Мало кто болел с соулмейтом одинаковыми идеями. Бэкхёну повезло.





	Небо в сердце

**_Навеки в сердце каждом небо, высота и жажда_ **

**_Дай мне крылья, дай мне тягу, керосина и отвагу…_ **

  

**_“Ракеты на марс” гр. Ундервуд_ **

 

 

 

*******

  
Бэкхён не хочет открывать глаза. Он лежит в кровати и притворяется спящим.  
  
Прислушивается к тому, как Чондэ собирается на работу. И старается не выдать себя.   
  
Кровать прогибается под тяжестью тела, когда Чондэ садится на край и гладит Бэкхёна по волосам.   
  
— Спи, рано ещё, — говорит Чондэ в самое ухо. Бэкхён с удовольствием вдыхает запах его лосьона для бритья и ведет плечом — щекотно.   
  
— Я тоже жаворонок, — хихикает Бэкхён и виснет на шее Чондэ, прижимаясь всем телом.   
  
Чондэ обнимает в ответ. Гладит по спине до приятных мурашек, мягко целует в губы. Бэкхён просыпается окончательно.   
  
— Вернусь послезавтра, — сообщает Чондэ. Бэкхён знает. Он наизусть помнит расписание полетов на месяц вперед.  
  
— Буду ждать и скучать, — обещает Бэкхён. Он бросает взгляд на часы, прикидывая успеет ли развести Чондэ на секс или уже нет.   
  
— И не думай. — усмехается Чондэ, заметивший его взгляд, и касается губами метки на голом плече Бэкхёна. — Я уже ушёл.   
  
— Ну и ладно. До встречи.   
  
Бэкхён роняет голову на подушку и раскидывает руки, а Чондэ поднимается на ноги.   
  
— Обязательно пиши.   
  
Бэкхён кивает.   
  
Чондэ уходит, везя за собой маленький чемодан на длинной ручке.   
  
Когда в квартире стихают все звуки, Бэкхён спускает ноги с кровати. Он накрывает ладонью метку на правом плече и беззвучно желает Чондэ хорошего полёта и мягкой посадки.  


*******

  
  
Бэкхёну в жизни везло. Любящая семья, беззаботное детство лет до восьми. В восемь врач велел надеть очки и носить. Близорукость, астигматизм, тенденция к постоянному ухудшению зрения.   
  
Бэкхён не сильно тогда расстроился. Жизнь почти не изменилась. Дразнить Бэкхёна было чревато разбитым носом. Мнимая хрупкость уравновешивалась отчаянной задиристостью.   
  
Через год семья переехала.   
  
Бэкхён уже привык носить очки и научился остро отшучиваться, но всё равно на новом месте было неуютно. Бэкхён привыкал бродить в одиночестве, исследуя новый для себя захолустный район.   
  
Так Бэкхён набрёл на холм, с которого открывался потрясающий вид на летное поле.   
  
Самолеты, взлетающие и заходящие на посадку, заворожили Бэкхёна. И всегда в хорошую погоду он сбегал поглазеть на них. Большие стальные птицы будили в груди желание полета, заставляли мечтать о бесконечной синеве неба, в которую можно окунуться. Рядом с ними все его проблемы казались мелкими и незначительными.   
  
За свою короткую жизнь Бэкхён ни разу не летал на самолете и очень об этом жалел. Он даже записал желание на узкой полоске бумаги и спрятал в шкатулку к другим сокровищам: мягкому брелоку-боингу и магниту с кенгуру, что отец привез из зарубежной командировки.   
  
Бэкхён страстно мечтал хоть раз подняться в воздух и услышать звук моторов из салона, а не с поля. Однако подобное счастье не маячило даже в дальней перспективе.   
  
Бэкхёну оставалось только наблюдать. Он и наблюдал, сидя на траве, пока однажды рядом с ним не упал самолет.   
  
Чёрный, с размахом крыльев около метра и очень странной конструкции. Таких Бэкхён никогда раньше не видел.   
  
Он встал и хотел потрогать широкое крыло. Одно уцелело, второе, увы, сломалось. Что произошло с носом, который при падении уткнулся в землю, Бэкхён не успел заметить.   
  
— Не трогай! — резко крикнули со спины. Бэкхён удивленно обернулся.   
  
На холм взбирался какой-то мальчик. Щеки его пылали от возбуждения.   
  
Бэкхён отступил на шаг и почесал зудящее правое плечо.   
  
Пока мальчик суетился у потерпевшей крушение модели и горестно постанывал, Бэкхён успел его рассмотреть: старше года на два, худой как дворовый кот.   
  
Он бережно положил самолет, опустился рядом на колени, уже руками проверяя что уцелело. На мальчика было жалко смотреть.   
  
— Тебе помочь? — участливо спросил Бэкхён.   
  
— А ты знаешь что делать? — мальчик посмотрел на Бэкхёна с недоверием.   
  
— Нет, — Бэкхён улыбнулся. — Расскажи. Я Бэкхён.   
  
— Чондэ, — он окинул взглядом самолет. — Не справился с управлением. Тебя не задело? — спохватился Чондэ. Бэкхён отрицательно помотал головой. — Разбит. Надо дотащить до велосипеда. Поможешь?   
  
— Давай. Самолет странный. Я таких ещё не видел. Радиоуправляемый, да? В магазинах игрушек не такие большие. Почему чёрный? Военный?  
  
— Самолет не игрушка. Я его сам собрал за четыре месяца, — начал рассказывать Чондэ, вручая Бэкхёну сломанное крыло. — Учитель Кан помогал совсем немного. Он руководитель нашего клуба авиамоделистов. С двигателем помог и распределением массы. Мне показалось красивым покрасить самолет в чёрный цвет. Вот только зря один пошёл испытывать. Теперь чинить. И что с двигателем непонятно, — Чондэ снова сокрушенно вздохнул. — А ты здесь что делаешь?   
  
— На самолеты смотрю, — ответил Бэкхён.   
  
— Никогда не летал?   
  
— Не-а, — Бэкхёну стало очень грустно.   
  
— А я летал однажды. На боинге, он такой здоровенный! Или я был для него маленьким.   
  
Пока они шли по полю, Чондэ взахлеб делился впечатлениями от долгого перелета: про шум и заложенные уши, легкую болтанку и то, что в конце концов Чондэ заснул в своем кресле и проснулся только при посадке.   
  
Они погрузили раненый самолет на прицеп, и Чондэ аккуратно закрепил его.   
  
— Если интересно, приходи в наш клуб, — сказал Чондэ и обаятельно улыбнулся. — Мы тоже любим самолеты. Дорогу домой найдешь?   
  
— Конечно.   
  
Чондэ махнул рукой на прощание и укатил по широкой тропинке. Бэкхён смотрел ему в спину со смесью восторга и сожаления.   
  
А вечером на плече обнаружил метку в виде черного самолета.   


*******

  
  
У Чондэ тоже появилась метка в виде самолета на левом предплечье.   
  
Им с Бэкхёном повезло встретиться и постепенно подружиться, повезло разделить увлечение.   
  
Редко кто встречал соулмейта в таком юном возрасте. Мало кто болел с соулмейтом одинаковыми идеями.   
  
В теории, конечно, соулмейты притягивались друг к другу и встреча их была неизбежна. Только время встречи — вечное неизвестное. Оно не рассчитывалось ни одной формулой.   
  
Сначала Бэкхён не знал, что делать со свалившимся на него счастьем, которое и не счастье вовсе, а упрямый всезнайка и спорщик с постоянным вопросом: “Почему?!”. Чондэ тоже был в лёгком шоке от их знакомства. Это Бэкхён понял позже.   
  
Однако он умел быть милым и терпеливым с Бэкхёном. Не уставал объяснять, рассказывать и всегда хвалил Бэкхёна за сообразительность.   
  
Разбитый самолет они починили вдвоём и запустили в небо в компании других участников клуба.   
  
Бэкхён впервые увидел пять радиоуправляемых моделей в небе и ещё больше влюбился. В самолеты.   
  
Бэкхён уже знал, что готовую модель можно купить, но Чондэ сказал, что так не интересно. И Бэкхён ему поверил.   
  
Принялся искать схемы “тренеров”. Потом Чондэ помогал со сборкой и покраской.   
  
Ещё месяц они провозились в мастерской. За это время Бэкхён узнал, что Чондэ заразительно смеётся, забавно хмурит брови, когда сосредоточен, всегда знает, где искать ответ, и редко ошибается. Ещё умеет ходить на руках и любит дурачится не меньше самого Бэкхёна.   
  
Они много спорили и часто друг на друга дулись, но всегда мирились как-то незаметно для себя. И уже обсуждали новую модель, которую хотели собрать.   
  
Бэкхён довольно быстро освоил взлет и посадку, хорошо управлялся с моделью в воздухе. Но не лучше Чондэ. У Чондэ опыта было больше. Зато Бэкхён обогнал его в конструировании.   
  
В шестнадцать Чондэ заявил, что решил стать пилотом. Бэкхён за него порадовался, молча мечтая о том же.   
  
Вместе с Чондэ усердно учил иностранные языки и собирал очередную сложную модель самолета с реактивным двигателем.   
  
Через два года, когда Чондэ закончил школу, и смог поступить, Бэкхён искренне за него порадовался. Как за себя.   
  
О небе они мечтали одинаково сильно.   
  
Врачебное заключение не стало сюрпризом: зрение можно подкорректировать; Бэкхён будет лучше видеть, но годным к полетам никогда не станет.   
  
Бэкхён думал, что готов к подобным новостям. Но в семнадцать узнать, что самая большая мечта неосуществима, оказалось сокрушительно больно. Бэкхён не мог разговаривать с Чондэ, у которого получилось, который успешно заканчивал второй год обучения и бредил небом.   
  
Бэкхён забросил клуб. Он снова ходил глазеть на летное поле, смахивал злые слёзы и ждал ответа, как жить дальше.   
  
Ответ пришёл с Чондэ, который подкараулил у дома и увязался следом. Чондэ весь вечер просидел у него комнате, пока Бэкхён показательно учил математику.   
  
Присутствие Чондэ напрягало неимоверно, хоть он и не смотрел на Бэкхёна, не требовал поговорить с ним. Чондэ просто был рядом, а Бэкхёну хотелось плакать.   
  
— Ты мне мешаешь, — сказал Бэкхён, когда выдержка закончилась. Он старался не смотреть на Чондэ, ниже склонившись над учебником.   
  
Чондэ подошёл и встал рядом.   
  
— Не бросай меня, — только и сказал.   
  
Бэкхён ждал продолжения, но Чондэ молчал.   
  
— Как я тебя брошу? — Бэкхён поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Чондэ, полный отчаяния. Наверное, у самого Бэкхёна был такой вид, когда он остался без мечты. Мыслей разорвать все связи с Чондэ у Бэкхёна никогда не возникало. Ему нужно было в одиночестве принять то, что подкинула жизнь. Только Чондэ он об этом сказать забыл. — Мы же соулмейты.   
  
— Сейчас это не важно, — сказал Чондэ, и погладил плечо Бэкхёна. Там где под тканью рубашки скрывалась метка. — Не важно, есть ли у нас метки. Я не представляю жизни без тебя. Рядом с тобой я счастлив, и не потому что так решила природа.   
  
В тот вечер впервые Чондэ обнимал Бэкхёна по-особенному. Не так, как хвалил за интересную идею или поздравлял с очередным успехом. Чондэ обнимал так словно нуждался в Бэкхёне. И Бэкхён отвечал взаимностью. Ему впервые было так уютно молчать. И отчаяние почти отступило.   
  
— Самолет чертовски сложная машина, Бэкхён. Ему не только пилоты нужны, — Чондэ задержал взгляд на его лице.   
  
— К чему ты клонишь? — насторожился Бэкхён.  
  
— Да так. Мысли вслух, — улыбнулся Чондэ. — Не убегай больше.   
  
Ушёл Чондэ далеко за полночь, Бэкхён остался наедине с незаконченным домашним заданием и догадками, что же хотел сказать Чондэ.   


*******

  
  
Бэкхён неспешно умывается и готовит простой завтрак: кофе и тосты. Надевает очки, внимательно изучает прогноз погоды и просматривает сводку международных новостей.   
  
Из дома он выходит в приподнятом настроении, с улыбкой встречая новый день.   
  
Бэкхён давно не зацикливается на мыслях, что не годен к полетам. Он за свою не слишком короткую жизнь ни разу не поднимался в небо, хотя Чондэ его уговаривал.   
  
Он ждёт, когда Чондэ станет станет капитаном. Тогда Бэкхён обязательно пройдет в салон и совершит самый первый в своей жизни полет. С человеком, которого любит, которому может доверить свою жизнь.   
  
С Чондэ у них больше чем полжизни общих воспоминаний, радостей и трудностей. И где-то на высоте шести тысяч метров Бэкхён закроет глаза и представит, что сидит в кабине рядом с с ним.   
  
У Бэкхёна расписание забито и опоздание смерти подобно. Ведь самолеты не только летают, но и приземляются. Они чертовски сложные машины, требующие большого внимания.   
  
Бэкхён с энтузиазмом переодевается в рабочий комбинезон и идёт в ангар, где его бригада должна закончить проверку двигателей аэробуса.  
  
Форма у Бэкхёна далеко не так красива, как у Чондэ. Бэкхёна люди в аэропорту чаще всего не замечают. Однако он чувствует свою нужность, ему жизненно необходимо хорошо выполнять свою работу.   
  
В любую свободную минуту Бэкхён пишет дурацкие сообщения Чондэ и мастерит бумажные самолетики. Он верит, что, если сложит тысячу самолетиков, мечта обязательно сбудется. 

 

_(март 2018)_

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день скетчей в https://vk.com/exo_unpopular  
> Номинально - соулмейты (на теле проявляется метка с самым большим увлечением соулмейта); цвет - чёрный; предмет - шкатулка (все части задания обыграны одинаково хреново).  
> Музыка: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57fy0dJD3t8 
> 
> Огромное спасибо за помощь Рисовому Переводчику.


End file.
